


Labor Day

by Redgirl_78



Series: Always Have Been - More Than; The Story Continues [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Pre-Canon, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redgirl_78/pseuds/Redgirl_78
Summary: It's Labor Day, just after the Fourth Of July where Sam and Dean kiss for the first time.





	Labor Day

**Author's Note:**

> Back writing again after taking time off to figure out my life.
> 
> If you enjoy what I'm writing please remember comments and kudos are love.

Labor Day  
  
Dean sat on the deck of the lake house, beer bottle dangling off his fingers, staring out over the water.  
   
Whoever the hunter was who owned this house must be crazy to not live here all the time.  The small cabin was neat and cozy with a lower level consisting of an open living room and kitchen, with a small bathroom off to the side.  The upper level, accessible able via a spiral staircase, was an airy loft.  Both levels had one wall of floor to ceiling windows with french doors opening onto a deck.  
  
Despite the gorgeous view and the thought of spending a couple weeks in one of the nicest places they'd lived in for quite a while, Dean's thoughts were focused on a singular topic.  
  
On the Fourth of July, Sam kissed him.  
  
It had taken Dean by surprise that Sam had the guts to do it at all, but what surprised him more was how much he'd liked it, hell loved it.  The feeling of Sam pressed up against him, his arms around his neck, his sweet soft mouth . . . oh God Sam's mouth.  
  
Dean could still feel the warmth of Sam's lips as they connected with his.  Hesitantly at first then pressing in with intent.  Sam's tongue gently seeking entrance into Dean's mouth and finding it eagerly accepted.    
  
Dean took another drink of the rapidly warming beer in his hand.  That had been two months ago.  Since then there'd been more kisses.  Some quick and light, some deeper with obvious intent behind them.  All of them instigated by Sam.    
  
As much as he wanted to, dreamed about being the one to take Sam in his arms and kiss him, Dean just couldn't.  It felt, wrong.  When it was Sam who started things, Dean could be sure it was Sam who wanted it.  That he had clear and obvious permission to touch Sam.  To hold him.  Stroke his back and arms gently.  Card his fingers through his hair, loving that Sam flatly refused to cut it.    
  
Somehow, to Dean, him starting things with Sam felt too predatory.  Pervy somehow.  His entire life he'd been told to look out for Sam, take care of Sam, watch over Sam.  He seriously doubted that included making out with Sam.  
  
  
But still, Dean did want to.  Sweet Jesus how he wanted to.  He wanted to kiss Sam, touch him, taste him.  Fuck him.  
  
Yeah that thought had been creeping into Dean's mind more and more lately.  Especially a couple nights ago when he'd woken up to Sam kissing his neck, working his way up his jaw to his mouth.  He'd pulled Sam up to sit on top of him feeling Sam's very obvious erection pressed between them as Sam leaned over to continue kissing him.  
  
It had taken every ounce of self control Dean possessed to not grind his own erection up against Sam's ass as they held each other.  Dean finally whispering they needed to stop before Dad heard them.  It was an excuse, they both knew it, but Dean had no other out that wouldn't seem like he was rejecting Sam.  
  
Because he wasn't.  And as much as Dean hated to admit it, the reality was, he never would.  
  
  
The sound of voices snapped Dean out of his fantasizing about Sam.  
From where he sat he could see two guys walking down by the water.  At first Dean couldn't tell who they were, but as they got closer he could see one of them was Sam, the other some guy Dean didn't know.  Maybe someone Sam met at his new school.  
   
Dad had dumped them here a couple weeks ago then left with the instructions that Sam needed to start school and Dean should get a job. It sucked because that usually meant they'd be stuck here over a month, but then again at least they had a decent house this time.  
  
The voices were coming closer.  Dean pushed back from the edge of the deck so he could see but not be seen.  
   
There was Sammy.  His Sammy.  Sweet innocent 13 years old and sexier than he had any right to be.  He'd spent all of 5 minutes as a chubby middle schooler before shooting up this year to within a few inches of Dean's height.  Regular workouts had him more muscled and toned than even the best freshman athletes at his school.  
  
His summer tan made his skin glow in the late afternoon sun, his long hair streaked with strands of gold and auburn.  Dean had to stare as he watched him running down the shoreline laughing.  He was barefoot, wearing just a pair of Dean's hand me down jeans that hung off his slim hips making it obvious he was going commando.    
  
Dean watched in awe and wonder at this beautiful creature before him, thinking what on earth did he see in Dean?  Sammy was so far out of his league . . .  
  
Dean's thoughts were interrupted, his heart stopping, as the guy with Sam suddenly grabbed him around the waist pulling him in for a hug.  Sam was laughing, going with it.  His hands were on the guy's shoulders, his head thrown back.    
  
Dean felt the beer bottle shatter in his hand.  Looking down he was relieved to see he hadn't been cut by it.  But the relief was momentary as he looked back up to see the guy with Sam was now moving in like he was going to kiss him.  
Kiss.  
His.  
Sam.  
   
Dean dropped down the spiral staircase like it wasn't there, landing at the bottom and running out onto the lower deck.  
"SAMMY!"  
  
At the sound of Dean's voice the boys jumped away from each other as if they'd been shocked.  
  
"So who's this?" Dean's smile looked less friendly and more like a shark ready to strike. "You never mentioned you were bringing a friend home after school"  
  
Sam's face was beet red, "Um Dean, this is Justin, he's in my accelerated math class."  
  
Dean grabbed Sam's arm pulling him close. "I don't give a shit who he is get rid of him now," he hissed in Sam's ear.  
  
Sam looked confused for a moment, then saw the look in Dean's eyes.  "S-sorry Justin, uh Dean and I aren't supposed to have friends over when our dad isn't home.  I'll see you in school."  
  
Justin looked puzzled and slightly sad. "Oh, yeah I get it.  See you Sammy."  
  
"It's SAM," Dean snapped. "I'm the only one who gets to call him Sammy."  
  
Justin looked even more confused and walked away.  
  
"Dean, what the fuck? You have friends, GIRLS, over all the time when dad's not here."  
  
"So that was your boyfriend Sammy?  What were you two intending on getting up to before I interrupted you?" Dean hopes his voice wasn't shaking as badly as he was inside.  
  
"What if it was Dean? Why would you care? You've made it pretty obvious you aren't interested in anything I've offered.”  
  
Dean's voice lowered, rough with emotion.  "That's not true and you know it Sammy.  I just want to be sure you understand what you're offering me.  And what it's going to cost me if I accept it."  
  
Sam's eyes grew wide.  "I know what I want Dean."  
"But do you understand if we start this thing, this relationship, things between us will never be the same.  If we do this Sam I need to know it will be the same for you as it is for me."  
Dean moved close to Sam, taking his face in his hands. "You're it for me Sam.  No one else ever.  If I give you want I think you want, I will be yours body and soul Sammy.  I'll never love anyone else.  Ever.  Are you offering me that Sammy?  Do you even understand what it means?"  
  
Sam put one hand over Dean's heart.  He could feel it under his fingers, as it slowed and the two hearts began to beat in rhythm with each other.  Beating as one.  
  
"There's only ever been you Dean.  In my whole life I've only ever loved you.  Before I knew what it meant to love someone, I loved you.  And when I understood what it meant to want someone, to want to touch someone, to make love to someone, I knew there wasn't anyone else I wanted but you." Tears welled in Sam's eyes as he spoke.  "I understand what forever means and I want that with you, Dean."  
  
Dean lowered his head.  Their lips so close they shared the same breath.  "Sammy" he whispered as his mouth closed over Sam's.  
   
It was the first time Dean kissed Sam.  And it was everything Dean ever imagined it would be.  Sam's arms slid around his neck effortlessly.  They fit together like they were made for each other.    
  
Dean broke the kiss first, smiling.  He took Sam's hand and waited.  Sam smiled and lead them into the cabin, up the stairs to the loft.  
  
His eyes on Dean, Sam unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall,  standing in front of him naked and unashamed.    
  
Dean followed suit, pulling off his shirt and stepping out of his jeans. He took Sam in his arms and lifted him up, Sam's legs going around Dean's waist like it was something they did every day.  
  
Their mouths slotted together and without separating they half crawled half slid their way onto the bed. Once there, the kisses became more intense and heated.  
  
Finally given the permission he'd dreamed of, Dean began to explore Sam's body first with his hands and then with his mouth.    
  
Kissing down Sam's neck, Dean softly bit at the spot where it met his shoulder making Sam gasp.  Moving down a bit more Dean paused for a moment before letting his tongue slide over Sam's nipple, before taking it between his lips gently sucking at it.  
  
"Fuck! DEAN! Stop stop, I'm gonna come already." Sam's hands pushed at Dean's shoulders.  
  
Glancing down Dean saw Sam's cock, leaking a pool of precome onto his stomach.  Sam was shaking like a leaf, gasping for air.  
  
Dean smiled, "Damn baby boy, I knew you'd be responsive but shit, you're gonna make me come knowing how turned on you are."  
  
Dean moved back up and kissed Sam gently.  "You know I can make you come more than once.  It's actually a lot of fun."  
  
"I know." Sam blushed. "It's just when you make me come for the first time on purpose I wanted it to be, you know, when we're fucking."  
  
"I've made you come accidentally?" Dean questioned. "When?"  
  
Sam blushed even harder. "A few times when I heard you, you know, beating off.  You'd say my name sometimes when you came, and it made me come with you.  Didn't even have to be touching myself."  
  
Dean swallowed hard.  "Shit Sammy.  I made you come just sayin' your name?" Just the thought of Sam coming untouched like that made Dean have to push down on his own dick, and think some unsavory thoughts.  
  
"I want to Dean.  Wanna feel you inside me.  Wanna come while you fuck me for the first time." Sam spread his legs a little as he stroked down Dean's side.  
  
"Are you sure Sammy?  There's tons of other stuff we can do." Dean sounded a bit nervous  
  
Sam frowned. "You don't want to?"  
  
"Oh God Sammy, yes I want to.  More than just about anything."  
  
"Then why are you suggesting other things?"  
  
"It's because . . . we'll I mean . . ." Dean stammered. "You're only 13 Sammy.  And uh. . ."  
  
"How old were you, your first time?" Sam asked quietly.  
  
"I was . . . um . . . well 13, but that was different.  It was with a girl, and I don't even remember her name.  It was . . . well girls aren't the same . . ." Dean struggled to find the words.  
  
Once again, Sam put his hand on Dean's heart.  Once again their hearts connected and began beating as one.    
  
  
"I trust you Dean.  I know you would never hurt me, or push me to do anything I'm not completely ready for.  Please believe me.  I love you.  I have only ever loved you, and will only ever love you." Sam's voice was steady and sure.  
  
Dean's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry I didn't wait for you Sammy.  I'm sorry I didn't wait for you to be my first.  But, I never thought, never imagined that you'd ever . . . I mean God Sam I felt so sick, so wrong for thinking about you that way.  I thought being with girls would take that feeling away.  But it didn't.  And then you kissed me, and I let myself hope again . . . fuck Sammy, I don't even feel worthy of being your first."  
  
"Dean, stop.  How could you have known? I never expected you to wait for me, never once thought you were betraying me when you were with those girls." Sam spoke softly stroking Dean's face. "I knew when the time was right I'd be with you.  I don't know how I knew, maybe it was the dreams I had about us.  Older, together, hunting, loving each other so much, fucking.  I just knew, someday you would be mine."  
  
"And you're mine Sammy.  From this moment on, no one else ever.  I can't even think about you being with anyone else.  I'd want to kill them.  I know that sounds so possessive and controlling but I can't help how I feel."  
  
Now it was Dean's turn to press his hand against Sam's chest and feel their hearts sync together.  "Say you're mine Sammy.  Say you're mine and I'll give you everything you want.  My heart, my soul, and my body."  
  
"I'm yours Dean." Sam didn't hesitate a second with his answer.  "Tell me you're mine Dean.  In every way possible.  Tell me you'd die for me.  That your heart will never truly belong to anyone else.  That even if we're apart, our hearts will always find their way back to each other.  Promise me Dean, that our souls are one.  Promise me and I will give you everything.  My heart, my soul and my body."  
  
"I'm yours Sammy." Dean gathered Sam into his arms and held him so they were touching with every inch.  His lips grazed then settled against Sam's kissing gently, then deeper.  
   
Sam's hands moved down Dean's back, tracing every scar and muscle.  He hesitated a moment when he reached the crest of Dean's ass, but continued, his long fingers slipping between the cheeks, and softly touching the furled entrance.  
  
Dean lifted his head and smiled "You wanna be there Sammy? You have to say it.  Tell me what you want, baby boy."  
  
Sam shivered at the sound of Dean's voice.  So low and sexy.  "Wanna fuck you Dean.  Wanna feel you come while I'm inside you."  
  
"And it would be my first time Sammy.  See, you're gonna get to be my first after all." Dean pressed his lips to Sam's ear.    
  
Dean flipped them so Sam was leaning over him.  Reaching under the bed he groped around until he found what he was looking for, a small bottle of lube.  
  
  
Carefully he coated two of Sam's fingers and spread his legs.  
  
Barely breathing, and shaking slightly Sam stroked Dean's hole, letting the lube warm on his fingers.  Then slowly, his eyes wide and never leaving Dean's Sam let his fingers push inside.  
  
Now it was Dean's turn to shiver. "Fuck yes baby" he breathed as Sam pressed fully inside.  "Move your fingers Sammy.  Yeah, like that, yeah, just like . . . Oh fuck, right there, do you feel that? That's the spot, fuck yes, don't stop."  
  
Sam scissored his fingers back and forth, gently stroking Dean's prostate, making him moan and push down trying to get Sam's fingers deeper.    
  
"You're so beautiful like this Dean.  Can't wait to fall apart for you too.  Dean, please I need to fuck you.  I'm not gonna last."  
  
"Yeah, baby, I'm so ready for you." Dean grabbed the lube and handed it to Sam.  "Fuck me sweetheart, can't wait."  
  
Sam knelt between Dean's legs and slicked up his cock.  Dean lifted one leg and let Sam put it over his shoulder.    
  
  
Sam froze for a moment, just staring down at the most intimate part of his brother, then looked up to see Dean staring back at him.  His eyes so full of love and desire they were almost black.  Just a thin line of jade showing.  
   
Sensing the hesitation Dean reached down and took Sam's cock in his hand, guiding it to his hole and pushing up slightly.  
  
Encouraged, Sam began to push in, biting his lip and holding his breath.  As the head of his cock penetrated the tight ring of muscle Sam moaned.    
  
"Oh God Sammy, yes.  Come on baby boy, fill me up, fuck yes!" Dean pushed up to meet Sam until suddenly Sam was completely inside.  
  
Panting now, Sam closed his eyes and willed himself not to come instantly.    
  
"Open your eyes, Sammy." Dean stroked Sam's arms and back.  "Move Sammy, please."  
  
After what seemed like an eternity Sam began to move, slowly at first, shallow strokes, then longer and deeper as he figured out what felt good, and what felt 'oh fuck yeah' good.  
  
Dean was sweating and fisting the sheets as Sam fucked into him.  Moaning with each push in.  His cock lay on his stomach hot and red, leaking so much precome it began to run down his sides.  
  
Sam adjusted his angle, pushed in and Dean gasped sitting almost straight up.  "FUCK SAM, YES! Right there! Oh SHIT!"  
  
Sam pushed Dean down and grabbed his other leg so both were now bent back giving Sam complete freedom to fuck Dean the way he wanted.  
  
"Fuck, Dean.  You feel so incredible, so tight, and hot, and oh God I'm not gonna last" Sam surrendered himself to the pent up passion he'd been feeling for so long, fucking Dean hard and fast.  
  
"Sammy, SAMMY SAMMY, SHIT I'M GONNA, OH FUCK SAMMY YES!"  
  
Come began spurting from Dean's untouched cock, painting both him and Sam with hot thick streaks.    
  
"DEAN! OH FUCK I - I - I'M . . . OHHHH GOD YES!" The sight of Dean coming untouched drove Sam over the edge.  Thrusting deep, he came harder than he thought possible.  The edges of his vision actually blacking out for a few seconds.  
  
Sam collapsed on Dean, spent and out of breath.  Dean, lowered his legs slowly and pulled Sam up so their mouths met.    
  
Kissing Sam slowly Dean kept it up until Sam came back to reality and began kissing him back.  
  
Sam lifted his head, eyes not quite focusing yet "Was that, was I, I mean was it . . . ?"  
  
"Sammy, sweetheart, it was amazing.  It was everything.  My God I have never once ever come like that.  I mean, you, baby, you didn't even have to touch me to make me come.  Do you have any idea how that makes me feel.  Shit! We are so doing that again."  
  
Sam blushed. His softening cock now slipped out of Dean, he moved up to lay next to him.  "Is it ok if I want you to fuck me more?  I mean God I love fucking you, so much, but I want to feel you inside me.  I want to feel like I'm yours."  
  
"You are mine Sammy, but yeah I understand.  How about we grab a snack and refuel.  Then I'll make you mine, in every way."  
  
Sam smiled so big his dimples popped. "I'd love that so much."  
  
Later, after an extra large snack followed by passing out for a couple hours, Dean did exactly as he'd promised.  
   
Made Sam his, and his alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you didn't see it going that way did you? :-)


End file.
